Missing in Venice
by Twi-High Anonymous Challenge
Summary: When Edward, a Transfer Student in Venice, is framed by his girlfriend for Murder. Can Bella and Emmett save him? One Shot. All Human. Edward/Bella


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge"**

**Story Title: Missing In Venice  
**

**Summary: When Edward, a Transfer Student in Venice, is framed by his girlfriend for Murder. Can Bella and Emmett save him? One Shot. All Human. Edward/Bella**

** Primary Players: Edward, Bella**

**Disclaimer: All characters and products referenced in this story are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

June 11, 2009 Venice, Italy:

"**Breaking news! Today in Venice, Professor Molar Da Vinci, the professor of law studies in Venice University was found dead at eight in the morning in his closet by the university janitor. The accusations are one of the students of the professor, who threatened to kill him in front of other students outside of his class, just the day before murder took place. This is Lesley Vertigo, reporting from Italy News Channel."**

July 11, 2009 Venice, Italy 8:30 a.m.

"I didn't do anything!" screamed Edward, while being dragged out of his apartment by the Venice cops. "He didn't do anything!" wept Tanya while reaching a hand out to Edward.

Eleven days earlier---midnight---United States of America.

"Today is a bright and cool night, enjoy the first night of summer! From Pennsylvania radio station, this is k-9 signing off for tonight." -Radio station playing.

"Shut the radio off, I need to concentrate, am I forgetting anything?" Bella said while packing her bags excitedly. Tomorrow she will start a new adventure. In Venice, Italy she could travel, see sights she had never seen outside her town, maybe even find true love; which she had been searching for ever since she turned thirteen, but now she could actually date. This year she had turned sixteen that gave her full right to date.

However the bad part was her twin brother who would do anything to ruin her chances. Bella was incredibly happy her parents had given her permission to go to Venice with their class on a tour. However for them to agree, she had to cry in blood every night. By working herself after school and keeping up with her grades at night, she made it through the year.

With money saved up for the trip, her golden opportunity was all worth it. Her twin brother on the other hand didn't have to work as much as her. He got a full paid trip because; Bella's over protected parents wouldn't let her go alone. They were even surprised at the fact that Bella worked and saved for all the expenses for the trip and kept her grades up at the same time. This really showed how desperately she wanted to get out of the parental cage.

"You forgot to pack your brain, stupid!" answered Emmett to her question in an irritated way. Emmett was tired of his sister's nervous breakdown; it was giving him a headache.

Sometimes he hated being a twin; it gave him the gift of a mentally connected mind to his sister. For the reason of Bella's stubbornness, he suffered all year. The time period she stayed up all night studying, he would suffer the headache all night until morning.

Even the time she was working it affected his sports practices after school. All year he thought Bella wouldn't live up to their parent's conditions to go on the trip but she did, even with the first condition was taking him with her. Emmett didn't have to pay for the trip now, but his father made it clear that once he came back he would have to pay for it whether he liked it or not; but that was the unsaid deal between him and his dad.

Emmett thought if his dad didn't mention that fact to Bella, she would blow off the idea of the trip on the condition she would be the only one paying for her ticket and her brother going for free! Emmett forgot his sister's determination, one thing that made him be on guard at all times. She was stronger than him mentally in everyway except outside physically and then mentally he was stronger.

Emmett got into many fights during the high school year in the boys locker rooms over the talks of how they like Emmett's twin sister. He hated the idea of Bella going out of state forget going out of country! Emmett's dad and Emmett had the same thought on Bella's craziness, avoid and tolerate as much as possible, that was the reason no one asked his sister out on any dates or even looked at her for that matter. Everyone knew very well how serious he was when it came to his sister, but he didn't know she would go so drastic in her sixteenth year, so far as to runway.

This was his sister's plan, to go far away out of sight and find her "love" is what she thought. Sharing the same mind gave him the advantage to know what and when she was about to do something. He would have completely squashed her dreams from the beginning by working himself out in sports so she didn't have the time or money to go on the trip; but because of his mom, both dad and his brother, had to seal their lips and actions.

Dad came up with the hardest conditions to live up to and he tried all ways to change her mind, up to getting her to quit her few jobs; but that's as far as she went. Emmett's mom kept her eyes open for both him and his dad. She said if Bella can live to the conditions, mom will take her side, even if it meant going against dad. If his mom was on the case Emmett had to follow orders correctly and not "bend the rules" as he states his reason about breaking the rules.

Tomorrow will be the destruction of his happiness, the day he was waiting for all summer. His summer job was ready where his girlfriend worked too. Emmett was getting his drivers license this summer too. Emmett's summer was all worked out for him but because of his sister's stupid wish, his year and now summer was ruined. His girlfriend was mad too, because he was going to Italy, away from her to foreign girls who didn't know about her.

However Bella had stop caring about his personal relationship when dad gave him the permission to date before her and what made her mad on top was that no guys was showing sign of noticing her. At the present, he was worried that at this time she had finally had a chance to date and guys would not resist asking her out plus she might even find out the reason no one had dared to ask her out before.

If she found out, it was because of him then she would bury him in the ground alive. This summer might just delay the chances of hatred toward him.

Same day--morning--Venice, Italy,

"I can't believe we're starting university in Venice! This is a dream come true for me! I always wanted to make it here and at this point I don't know if I can do it?" Edward said who was an eighteen year old honors graduated student.

"You can do it! You have everything, the brains and capabilities to make it here, Edward." Answered Edward's twenty-two year old girlfriend, who had been waiting for Edward to come from the States, where she met him a year ago.

She persuaded him to try and continue his education here so they could become closer. The insecurity of her age difference from him scared her quite a bit. She was in to Edward from the day she laid her eyes on him. She couldn't move to the United States, because of her studies. Although, she made sure to make Edward move to Italy either by studies or money.

Bella ignored her brother and his ignorant behavior and set her back by the door. Tonight she will be the last night she slept in her bed. Tomorrow she will be sleeping with her friend in the hotel of Venice.

"Did you get everything?" yelled Bella's mom the next morning.

"Yeah come on you'll miss your flight!" screamed Bella's dad.

Bella ran as fast as she could to the car while carrying too many bags for just two hands.

"I wish" said Emmett at the same time as getting in the car like he was getting into bed lazily at night. Emmett's mother gave Emmett a cold stare which made him sit up straight.

"Don't worry son, only two months and you'll be back. I'll be counting, and you do have the prepaid cell phone and phone cards I gave you yesterday?"

"I do." answered Emmett honestly.

Bella had hidden it on the top of the bathroom drawers thinking she would pretend she forgot to take them. However, Emmett read her mind and took the cell phone himself. Bella thought there will be no interruptions in her fantasy vacation but she was wrong.

Before her mom could give Bella a questioned look, Bella answered and she told Emmett to get it. Emmett ignored her embarrassment thoughts of plea. Once they arrived at the airport she practically jumped out of the car just before they even parked. Passed a teary goodbye with her mom and teddy bear hug from her dad, she hurried to check in and the departure door. Before ending their goodbye hug with his mom, Emmett heard his mom whisper "Be very careful!" It was heard in the mind of Bella. Bella's heart just stopped for a moment. "I will" responded Emmett with confident. His sister's heart was calm again.

Once they got on the plane, Emmett was disgusted with the girls sitting behind him. All of Bella's friends had come on the trip. Only a couple of guys got to come because the tour required students to make honor grades. Because of Emmett's mom, he had to always study harder.

"Dude what's up? We can check out the hot girls who came with us, plus the chance to try and hit on Italian chicks! This is great!" Said Mike, who was Emmett's ex-best friend.

Mike had the hots for his sister and that's the reason Mike ever made friendship with him! Ever since Emmett found out, he didn't speak to him. "My sister better not check any Italian guys!" thought Emmett, while ignoring Mike and pretending to go to sleep.

"Choa!" All the girls yelled while getting off the plane. They had finally made it to Italy.

"Bella stay close." Emmett said angrily.

"Shut up" she yelled back just to show off in front of her friends.

Once they checked into the hotel, Emmett made the call to his parents informing them that they made it safely. The tour guide and teacher gave the tour schedule. "Great, I can't wait for the fun to start!" Emmett muttered sarcastically at the same time as looking at the tour schedule.

First, all day Bella was trying to get away from Emmett despite the fact that she was going to gift shops and taking a picture of everything she saw. As well as taking a glimpse at some Italian guys, Bella was really trying to hide her face expressions from her twin brother. She had sensed his security madness since the time she stepped off the plane.

"Wow!" said Bella to herself along with checking one of the most famous paintings in the museum.

"Stay with the group!" reminded Emmett standing behind her.

"I know" Bella said annoyingly. "Isn't it beautiful? Outside we passed the buildings and saw the river and now suddenly the picture is drawn, expressing the clear view of the boat." Bella conveyed while thinking of the water. "These are dangerous boats which is destroying the buildings around it. You have to be careful about the person living in the building or else you might also go "Missing in Venice" like the title is written." Emmett asserted. It was only a statement, but the statement weighed more than the wall holding the painting, in Bella's mind.

"Okay, lights out in five minutes!" yelled the teacher as she entered each hotel room. "Elevator, stairs, disguises!" Bella's mind was thinking. Tonight she will travel on her own, see Venice in a real way. She was going to run out of the hotel and ditch. What she didn't know, Emmett was going to come right behind her to bring her straight back.

Once everyone went to sleep, Bella escaped from the room changing into disguise of an old lady. She slipped out of the hotel making sure she had plenty of cash, a map and bag of clothes.

"Hey you forgot to use your closed brain! But don't worry your brother here has the key to your brains! Let's just go in and no one will know you left the room. Deal?" asked her amusing brother.

"Go back to the hotel Emmett. I'll come back before morning, don't worry!" Bella responded haughtily.

"Hey my twin sister, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone so just come inside!" Emmett yelled using Dad's strict tone. Bella kept walking ahead of him. Emmett was tolerating her as much as he could, but his mind kept going to the conversation with guys in the locker room. How he threatened them to stay away from Bella.

"Fine! Let her have fun, but she won't if I am around her!" thought Emmett, concurrently walking right beside her. "Okay, where are we going tonight?" asked Emmett happily.

"You are going back and leaving me alone!" she responded angrily. However both walked on through the city of Venice all alone after midnight.

"Come on Edward, lets go to dinner, how beautiful is the moon tonight!" Tanya said while starring outside his apartment window.

"I can't, I have to study! Professor Molar Da Vinci said there is going to be a test on chapters one through nine and I only have studied up to chapter five." Edward said tiring.

Tanya left angrily, slamming the door closed behind her. Tanya was really mad at Edward and herself. She really thought if she would get him to Venice she would get his undivided attention. His studies were getting in the way. She didn't think he needed to study; he had a gift of brain for computers. Edward had one time told her that he needed money for college and an apartment. He hacked in the computers of banks in a little town and stole the money from it. Tanya thought if he did the same thing here, neither of them would have a problem of studies or jobs. Both of them would live happily in Italy. However, Edward was more of a nice guy than she thought. He wanted to work and pay off the theft money he used.

"Oh my god! What happened to your eyes?" asked Tanya an hour later when she visited him.

"I'm just tired, one more chapter and I'm free." Edward said tiredly.

"Just go to sleep Edward, your professor won't be too picky on the chapter test. He's too worried about he's own personal life. You know he's getting a divorce." Tanya said with a grin.

"I know. I heard there is some alimony he's wife is asking for, but he doesn't have the money; because he already gave the money to someone else. Although, no one knows who it is." Edward finished his notes and started to pack up.

"Will you just come back to the hotel, I'm freezing!" Emmett said shivering, apparently in Italy it got colder at night.

"I'm not going to the hotel until I get my adventure." Bella declared as if she were presenting a speech on Election Day.

"Hey you psycho, you will not find a guy in Italy and you will not see the entire county. You will only see what is shown to you with the class, now come on!" Emmett angrily yelled while pulling her sleeve back the way they came.

"No wait look! Venice University, it is right across the bridge. You know I was thinking of applying to the university here after high school." Bella said calmly while trying to get her sleeve out of his grip.

"Since when are you interested in studying in Italy? You don't even like pizza. Plus, I am not going to cross a bridge to go see a university from the outside. If it was inside then maybe, but we can only see it from the outside, so let's just go back to the hotel and sleep!" said Emmett was really losing his patience.

Two months…two months, Emmett kept saying himself.

"Well who says we have to see it from the outside, let's break in to the university. The worst that will happen is the security will catch us, and we'll just say we're tourist and wandered inside, and we'll just leave." Bella exclaimed with thrill.

"You have lost it!" Emmett said looking right into her eyes. Bella ignored the comment and went to sit on the canal. Emmett couldn't resist the adventure himself, but his mom's warning kept coming to him. Not utilizing his better half, he applied his adventure instincts and jumped into the canal making himself agree, he was only going for Bella's safety.

"I'm leaving..."whispered Tanya while slipping away from Edward. Tanya left his room in the middle of the night.

"Help me up!" Bella shrieked as she climbed the gate up to the university. Emmett had already climbed it and was waiting for Bella. After climbing the gate, both twins ran through the doors as soon as Bella opened one of them, before Emmett could stop her.

Once inside she saw the same painting hanging on the wall in front of her, the one that caught her gaze in the museum. She put her bag down and stared at it again. The writing on the bottom said, "Even with her mighty engines in reverse the ocean linear was pulled further and further into the canal."

Emmett followed her stare. "I don't get it!" said Emmett. Bella nodded in agreement.

_SLAM. _ Both of them jumped up and rushed out to the gate while hiding away from the security lights. Emmett helped Bella once again with gripping her hand to climb out and they ran to the canal.

Finally they both caught there breath, at last they reached outside the hotel. "I can not believe we just did that!" Bella screeched spontaneous.

"Be quiet and follow me through the kitchen door, that's the fastest way to get upstairs without being caught." Emmett said while pushing her through the kitchen.

Bella quickly but silently reached her hotel room and went inside glancing back to see Emmett doing the same thing.

Inside her hotel room, Bella opened her bag to get a change of clothes. She found along with her belongings a knife drenched in blood and underneath it millions of Italian currency money! Bella screamed waking up her roommate. Her roommate asked Bella what was wrong, what had happen. Bella quickly kicked the bag underneath the bed, and said she was only having a bad dream. Bella got into bed and started her nightmares.

"Sit here!" called Emmett on the bus to Bella. She literally ran to him. "Emmett please tell me this isn't real, help me! Emmett" Bella had tears in her eyes. Emmett couldn't handle tears. "Calm down Bella, everything will be alright. I will take the bag tonight and exchange it back at the university. Okay, just clam down before someone else sees you, where is the bag?" asked Emmett sounding braver than he felt.

"Emmett! Did you make Bella cry? You're so mean, now you're not even letting her sit with us!" said Bella's friend Alice, who flipped her head behind on their seat. "What's it to you!" snapped Bella angrily! Alice was hurt she immediately felt silent.

"Hey! I'm not stopping or being mean to anyone. Bella here is mad that I spoke to mom and she didn't get a chance. She's really missing our folks. Good old Bella!" said Emmett sweetly that just melted Alice's heart. Emmett always has had sweet charms with girls.

"Oh Bella! Don't worry we're here and your parents will call again. Why don't you use my laptop at night to chat with them, that's what I do with mine?" Alice said really trying to reach out to her. "Thanks, but I'll just wait for the call." Said Bella suddenly realizing how much she had been missing her parents, especially her mom's comfortable hug.

"I talked to mom this morning she said she really misses you, and wants you to make a call during lunch. Can you handle it?" Emmett said when reading her mind

"I can't, I'll break Emmett. I just want to go home!" Bella said almost breaking down again.

"Just cool down, where is the bag?" asked Emmett seriously.

"I'm carrying it with me!" said Bella.

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that? Why didn't you leave the bag in the hotel?" whispered Emmett angrily. He couldn't believe how crazy an honor roll student could be?

"I couldn't leave it, what if the police came after us? Or teachers opened up my bag?" Bella said through sobs. Emmett took out his water bottle and gave it to her. "If you had left it in the room, no one would have checked and the police don't know. Emmett argued calmly trying to reason with her.

"Okay, okay, just give me the bag and you carry mine." Insisted Emmett, he was really trying to calm Bella down. At the same time blaming himself for the whole mess, if he had been smarter and not gone to the university in the first place this wouldn't have happened.

"Don't blame yourself, it was my fault!" mumbled Bella reading his mind. She was so much in pain, her eyes literally burned.

"Give me the bag and you carry mine. It has the cell phone if you want to make sure teachers don't catch you, okay?" asked Emmett sweetly which brought back Bella's smile.

Back at the university.

Edward was losing his mind. "What do you mean? You're not having the test. I studied all night. You should have at least informed me before!" Edward raised his voice slowly then louder. The whole class was now giving their attention to Edward.

"Mr. Masen, I told you we won't have the test today. We will have it later. I don't know when, but until further notice there is no test. Now take your seat so we could start our class, or else get out." Mr. Molar Da Vinci responded serenely.

Edward left the class, without looking back. "Hey, Edward what's up? You look mad." called one of the guys from Edward's class.

"I could just kill Da Vinci. I studied all night for his stupid test which he's not giving." Edward roared in fury. Just then Tanya approached him and forced him to come with her. Edward left his friend before he could say anything and went outside with Tanya. While in the apartment with Tanya, Edward confided how university is not for him, he couldn't study and get a job at the same time. He wanted to go back.

"Emmett do something, let's go back." Bella said getting worried.

"Bella, don't worry, I will fix everything. Tonight just let me go back and exchange your bag, and I remember the room. I will somehow get your bag back and if I don't I'll get rid of this bag." Emmett answered while gripping her hand to relax her.

"I don't want any bag, just throw the money bag away and we'll leave." Bella said while grasping his hand harder.

"We need your bag because it has your cash and ID. I don't want your name coming up later; we can't drop this money it will create more problems. Just listen to me let midnight clock ring and I'll go." said Emmett still holding her hard.

"No, I won't let you go yourself. If you go so do I." said Bella while digging her nails into his skin.

"Okay, okay, we'll go together!" Emmett said. They both knew he was lying. He won't take her, but she would still come.

Tanya was making coffee for Edward. From noon to night, Edward spent time with her in her apartment. However, not once did he glimpse a look at her. Edward kept thinking about his class, the one he missed and stepped out of. "Tanya, do you think the professor will be in his classroom right now?" questioned Edward.

"It's midnight already, he doesn't really stay this late in his office, why?" Tanya questioned, curiously. When she didn't receive an answer, she turned around to see Edward was gone.

"I told you! I won't let you go without me!" said Bella while running after Emmett. He was running out to the canal with the bag.

"Go back Bella, please! I promise nothing will happen to me!" yelled Emmett back, yet Bella physically being with him gave him some strength, however, it made him weak at the same time. He had to worry about her along with himself. Bella's stubbornness got to him again and he let her come. Once they got into the university, both of them had a hard time remembering which room they opened the last time.

"It was this one!" Emmett said "I remember reading Molar." He explained.

Once they opened the door, "Ahh!" Emmett and Bella screamed at the same time plus a stranger.

"Who are you?" said both twins at once.

"Who are you?" asked Edward.

"Don't kill us, we were leaving!" said Bella immediately.

It was too dark to see any faces. Suddenly a flame of fire came and Edward face into view. He flicked the lighter he was carrying. Edward's green eyes and dark hair shined in the fire.

Bella was flushed. She suddenly started to daydream that her and Edward were in a dark room having dinner, with only a candle between them. Snap out of it! She heard Emmett yell in her mind. Bella was back to reality.

"Actually we came to get my bag. I'm a student at this university and forgot my bag in the class by accident, so I just came to get it back and leave." Emmett said fearlessly now that it was clear, when he realized Edward was not some security guard or killer.

"I won't ever kill you!" said Edward starring into Bella's eyes. Her innocence wouldn't let him take his eyes off her.

"Yeah no one can even think about hurting her, because her brother is with her." Emmett answered haughtily. Bella was embarrassed. Her cheeks had gone red, which she hoped Edward hadn't notice. Emmett's over protectiveness and Bella's humiliation brought a smile on Edward's face.

_SLAM. _The door slammed and all three jumped and Edward's protective hand came to Bella's rescue when she was about to trip over thin air. Which made Emmett burn with fire and rage As soon as he noticed, Emmett immediately grabbed Bella's bag and checked if it was hers. It was but the handle was stuck on the corner of the closet's door.

Right when he reached to pull the bag the closet door fell open with a dead body dropping right after the bag.

"AHH! Oh my god!" screamed Bella while both boys tried to clam her down.

"Let's get out of here!" Emmett said freaking out, while he took Bella and ran out. Edward tried to stop them but Emmett rushed out. Edward ran to his own apartment.

"Emmett what the hell just happened back there?" Bella asked out of breath at the same time as climbing the gates.

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here." Emmett gasped as he hustled her hand to the canal.

Once they got to the river, they realized the canal was missing. Before Bella could freak out even more Emmett started walking fast. He was going to reach the hotel even if it took until morning.

All night long Emmett and Bella walked fast but Bella was just annoying him by "what if's" questions. In the morning at seven, they had finally reached the hotel. Apparently they had gotten lost a lot. When they arrived at the hotel, the twins realized the bus had left for another city.

According to the schedule, the class was going to another place. Bella was about to worry more when Emmett pulled out the money from the bag and gave it to the manager to book a room where they could stay.

Once they got to the room, they didn't know what to do. Emmett just laid on the bed with his hands behind the pillow underneath his head. "So what about our stuff?" asked Bella thinking about her clothes?

"Our roommates must have taken it; the teachers must have asked them to." Emmett answered easily. "The normal consequences of the students skipping on the school tours."

"Do you have the cell phone to call out parents?" asked Bella knowing the answer was already understood.

"No, and the teacher might have informed our parents we have been missing. Turn on the TV, maybe there is something we can focus on besides our crummy night." Emmett said trying to get her mind off the questions.

Bella didn't have the energy to argue with her twin's illogical timing so she turned it on; she saw Edward on the news being arrested by the cops at the university. The woman was reporting in Italian so neither understood besides the name Molar.

"What do you mean there are missing?" yelled Emmett's dad back in America. Both parents had got the news of their children missing. The twin's father turned to his wife, in a stern voice he said "Pack your bags, we're going to Italy!"

"So did you find anything?" Asked Emmett, they were using the hotels internet access.

"It says that Professor Molar Da Vinci was murdered and the suspect is a student of his, a guy named Edward Masen who is an 18 year old transfer student from the states. The professor was on the verge of getting a divorce with his wife. The Professor's wife and the alimony money are both missing." Bella informed while reading.

"Wow, so the money we had in our hands may be the alimony money missing?" stated Emmett while trying to fix the puzzle.

"Yeah, so it seems, but how is Edward involved?" asked Bella out loud but the question was really for her.

"He's innocent!" said Tanya who was crying hysterically to the police.

"He's escaped!" said the police jailor coming into the room. Tanya stood from the chair she was sitting in "Edward ran away?" exclaimed Tanya. "Where did he go?...I have to look for him." Tanya said to herself.

"Hi Bella." Edward said coming up behind them. Edward knew which hotel they were staying in, because the hotel name was written on the bag she took with her. Bella and Emmett freaked when they saw him in the lobby.

"Look, the police everywhere are after me and you two are the only ones that know I'm innocent, they think I committed the murder!" Edward whispered fiercely while trying to hide his face in public.

"We're not trying to be rude or anything, but really we can't help you. We're trying to find a way out of this mess too, either trying to reach our school tour or home safe." Emmett said calmly while trying to get in front of Bella so they both would stop starring at each other.

"Okay. I'll help you" Bella said suddenly behind Emmett.

"What?" Emmett sputtered loudly.

"Look, mom has always taught us to help others in need and I won't get involved or anything it's not like my name will become public." Bella said without taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Maybe you didn't see the news, your involved in this case too." Edward said in a matter-fact voice.

"Your ID was found in the professor's pocket." Edward finished.

"What?" yelled both twins. Emmett came in between both Bella and Edward and told them to go straight to the hotel room without meeting anyone's eyes. Once they got to the hotel room. Emmett cut the TV on to discover Bella's face and information was showing, but news was in Italian.

"What are they saying?" asked Bella, while shocked to see her picture on TV.

"She's saying you're one of the suspects of the murder." Edward answered to Bella's question.

"Okay, I'm calling mom and dad." Emmett said.

Right then their parents came on the news, and his dad said "No Comment." He was getting in to the car where their mom was sitting and drove off.

"Well, what do we do now? The police are going to talk with mom and dad; we're in such a mess!" Bella yelled while falling on her bed.

"We have to find the killer!" said Edward to both of them.

"And how are we going to do that genius? By going in an empty office by ourselves in the dark or having candlelight dinner!" spited Emmett in anger.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled.

Edward was lost between the two. "Look I know the killer is one of the students, because the professor was having an affair with someone from the university; but no one knew how the rumor hit all over campus. Alimony money is missing and so is the person who killed the professor for the money." Edward explained.

"So what do you want me to do? I want my sister's name out of this mess no matter what I have to do." Emmett said with a serious voice.

"I need you to go to my apartment and inform my girlfriend about me and tell her to find out who is the professor's killer." Edward said.

"Okay" Emmett agreed. Edward explained how to get to his place. However, warned both to stay away from each other, which made Edward smile again. Bella was starting to get a strong headache. "That will keep her busy." thought Emmett.

Once Emmett got to the apartment and knocked he spotted Tanya when she opened the door; except what he didn't mean to witness was the liquor bottle underneath her couch.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tanya said rudely.

"Your boyfriend sent you a message to look for the professor's killer, okay bye!" Emmett said quickly and left before she could say anything.

"So what happened?" asked Edward once Emmett got to the door.

"Nothing. But your girlfriend is weird and she drinks liquor. What's with her perfume? It smelled disgusting." Emmett answered with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I didn't know she would begin drinking because I got arrested!" Edward said out loud.

"How nice of your girlfriend." Bella stated rudely. Edward found her anger attractive too.

"I don't know where my children are? That's what I'm asking you, where are they?" said the twins furious dad to the police. "Okay, let me get this straight," said the officer, "your child, Bella was on a school tour and now she is missing. Her ID was found on a professor's dead body. The money of the professor's is missing, and the suspect Edward Masen is missing. Can you tell me where these missing things are?" asked the police officer interrogating the two twin's parents. Emmett's dad looked straight in the eye of the officer and said "You tell me!"

"Look I need to talk to Tanya, so I need you both as disguise. So if I go to talk to her you both stay behind to see if anyone else is coming." Edward said.

"I won't" growled Bella

"Why should we?" asked Emmett. Obviously knowing his sister's angriness of the fact Edward had a girlfriend.

"It's better than just sitting here" Edward said to Bella really nicely.

"I won't go!" stated Bella again this time very stubbornly.

"I'm not going to leave my sister alone." said Emmett.

"Fine, I'm going by myself, but can you give me the keys to the room so I could come back." He asked guiltily.

"I'll be awake, and go in disguise." Bella said. Her tone now very apologetic of her rudeness, because of the condition he was in.

Edward left the room in peace after Bella's comfortable suggestion. Edward tried finding a canal but couldn't, so he had to walk all the way reaching the university at night. Once he got to Tanya's apartment, he used the spare key she kept hidden outside for when she ever lost her original.

Edward opened the apartment and instead of meeting her he found the apartment full of his stuff and the room in a mess; although Tanya was a clean freak. Edward kept smelling a strange fume in the room. He searched around and found the smell by the TV, but it was numerous perfumes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a screwdriver lying by the side of the couch. He grabbed it and decided to unhook the TV, because he was sure the smell was coming from it.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door which woke up both Emmett and Bella. Emmett right away told Bella to hide while he answered the door. "Who is it?" Emmett asked in a strict voice. "It's me, Edward."

"It took you all day to come back, what happened?" Bella asked furiously. She stayed up all night worried about him and it showed from her sleepy and tired eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Edward said really meaning it. "I need your guys help, I know a way you guys could meet your parents and go away freely." Edward said anxiously.

Emmett instantly jumped up. "You guys have cash? I need to buy a tape recorder and I need you guys to call your parents." Edward stated looking first at Bella then at Emmett. "This is my plan, tell your parents to come to the Venice Park with the police and tell them to stay as far away from me as possible. I know who the killer is and the person is going to come to the park and that's how we're going to catch him. My girlfriend is tricking him to come with her." Edward said to Emmett. Bella immediately got into disguise and left with the two guys to buy a tape recorder.

It was seven in the morning; all three were waiting for Tanya and the killer to show up. Bella could see the cops and her parents in disguise from far away, while she was waiting in the park. Edward was in the center of the park waiting for the killer to arrive with Tanya, but she only saw Tanya come.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Tanya said with a grin.

"Where is the killer Tanya?" Edward asked her looking around.

"She's standing right in front of you, Edward. Yes….. I killed professor Molar Da Vinci. You teenagers are so gullible, as you could get attracted to anyone. You wanted to study? Look around Edward this world runs on money and brains not by studies or education. That's what the professor used to say that "grades are earned, not given" stupid man… I gave him what he wanted at night and he gave me what I wanted during the day. How do you think you got accepted in just the first year out of high school? It was all me!" explained Tanya while her grin got larger and larger.

"So you killed the professor but why?" asked Edward in disbelief.

"Because he found out I killed his wife. She wanted the alimony money that I already took from the professor. To shut her up I killed her, but then I threw the knife in the money bag and hid it in my room. Molar found the bag and took it to his office; he thought he could hide it and give it to the police. When I went to see him, he wouldn't give it to me, so I killed him too! I hid him in his closet, but when I opened my bag, I found only some old lady's clothes and a student id. I put the id in his pocket and left. The same night you went to meet the professor, I saw you with girl and boy. I saw the bag of money and purposely slammed doors to get you to run away, but just then you opened the closet and the body dropped.

Once all three of you got away, I went to get the money bag and ran away to the canal outside. I told the police you threatened to kill the professor the day before so everyone would suspect you. However, you escaped. That is when I thought I should leave town. Last night when I saw you in my apartment, I saw that you had found the money and the dead body in the TV. So I lied. I told you I was staying over at a friend's house and came home just now.

To get you away from me I told you I would bring the killer to you tomorrow. I know who she is. It is me!... Now I have the money and your things are in my apartment showing the proof that you have been hiding in my apartment and I AM MISSING!" stated Tanya."

Edward was not only furious, but hurt. "I really thought I knew you!" The police surrounded Tanya with guns up. "I am sorry Tanya!" Edward said sadly.

"So the killer was Edward's ex-girlfriend?" said Alice on the plane, sitting by Emmett.

Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other. The police had closed the case after Tanya spilled truth. Bella refused to stay another day and decided to come back with her parents. After meeting Edward, Bella's mom took her side against her father's and brother's wish for Bella to date.

Edward handed a gift to Bella while on the plane. It was the painting that caught her heart "Missing in Venice."

"You know Bella; I finally understood what the caption meant." Emmett said in the seat behind her. "It means that even though we both knew we shouldn't have come here; even then we were pushed between problems. Like how we knew we shouldn't enter the university, but we still did not realizing somehow we destroyed a lot of things around it." Emmett said, really thinking each word through.

"Your right and this painting will always leave me "Missing in Venice." Bella said while leaning her head on Edward. She was glad now she had a boyfriend who was going to move into the same city as her, but her brother and her father were living in another place called denial.


End file.
